MY FIRST MLP FAN-FIC :D
by pierceferguson
Summary: Derpy was one day delivering mail on a nice day in pony-ville until she has reached Twilight's house.


[It was a great day today in pony-ville, everyone was happy jogging about or was doing their work well with a jolly attitude. So therefore delivering mail was a breeze for Derpy, all she needed to do was just put the mail in the mail-box without any sort of hassle. Well at least she thought until she reached Twilight Sparkle's house for her final delivery]

Derpy: *was knocking on Twilight's door since the final package she was carrying was to big to put in the mail-box* Hello? Any-pony home?

Twilight: *opens the door* Oh, hello Derpy. [she says with a smile on her face] Do you havve my package?

Derpy: Yes mam, I do! [she says with excitement] Here you go *passes the package to Twilight*

Twilight: *She suddenly gets very excited* *she grabs the package from Derpy* Thank you Derpy!

Derpy: You're welcome. *Derpy step back a few steps because she was about to fly off home*

Twilight: Wait Derpy!

Derpy: *she trip then gotten back up* Yes?

Twilight: Could you do me one more favor?

Derpy: [She starts to look at Twilight with a bit of curiosity, since Twilight doesn't really ask of Derpy to do favors] What is it?

Twilight: I want you to be the first person to see what is in this package.

Derpy: *smiles* Really Twilight? Gee, I rarely get ask to look at other pony's mail before...

Twilight: Well c'mon inside if you want to see it *she widen open the door*

Derpy: Okay. *she walks inside*

Twilight: *closes the door* Spike isn't here right now by the way, he is over at Rarity's house to help her with her "new style of fashion."

Derpy: Alright. [Derpy skip along side the room being excited to see what was in the package] So am I going to see what is in the package?

Twilight: Sure. [Twilight gotten a pair of scissors and open the package]

[The package was a set-up box, but for what?]

Derpy: *Derpy looked confused* What is it exactly?

Twilight: *twilight blushes* Derpy, could you wait for a few seconds?

Derpy: Yeah.

Twilight: Okay hold on a second *she ran upstairs*

Derpy: [Derpy was looking a bit confused waiting for Twilight to do whatever she was doing] I wonder what she is doing?

Twilight: Derpy [she said with a nervous tone] could you come up here please?

Derpy: [confuse she went upstairs to where Twilight was] So Twilight, what was in the box?

Twilight: [Twilight was wearing some stockings on her hooves] Derpy?

Derpy: Stockings?

Twilight: Derpy... [she came to Derpy slowly and nervously] I want to have sex with you.

Derpy: *blushes* Wh-what?

Twilight: I-I was reading this book on these two ponies that were having sex *blushes* and I that drove me to want to have sex too with some-pony, but I needed the right equipment because this is my first time doing this and since you came here first delivering my order. I just thought-

Derpy: [Derpy stop Twilight speaking by putting a hooves on her mouth]... Say no more Twilight. I know how you feel.

Twilight: Y-you do? *blushes*

Derpy: *blushes* Yes, in fact Twilight...I would be delighted to have sex with a pony.

Twilight: *blushes with a very deep red*

Derpy: *blushes and smile* So when are we-

Twilight: [She has interrupted Derpy's sentence by kissing Derpy in the lips]

Derpy: *blushes very hardly* *she then close her eyes*

[Derpy was enjoying the great kiss Twilight was giving to her lips, during the kiss Derpy tongue gotten closer to Twilight's tongue and then soon they were connecting tongues to one anothers. Twilight felt the drool of Derpy's tongue which felt so weird but in a way satisfying. They were like this for a few minutes.]

Twilight: [Has disconnected her mouth to Derpy's, but had drool on her mouth because of that]

Derpy: *has some drool on her but she wiped it off* ... Um-

Twilight: *quickly grabbed Derpy and toss her to the bed*

Derpy: Whoa! [she bounce on a bed for a bit but stop] Twilight?

Twilight: Now unto the next part... [she went to the box and gotten out what looks like a horn condom.]

Derpy: *gulps and blushes* what is that?

Twilight: I think I am supposed to do this? [she puts the condom on her horn] Well Derpy...Get ready for something.

Derpy: O-o-okay?

Twilight: [she moved herself near the bed and was in a sort of bull charging position]

Derpy: [she gotten a clue on what Twilight was about to do so she quickly gotten up and posed her butt near Twilights horn]

Twilight: 3...2...1! [she plunged her horn into Derpy's vagina]

Derpy: aaaaaaah! [At that first moment Derpy felt so weird yet right]

Twilight: [she plunged her horn out of Derpy] AGAIN [she plunge her horn into Derpy's vagina again but this time faster and she did this repeatedly over and over again[

Derpy: [This felt so right to Derpy and her vagina. The excitement of this feeling was so good that Derpy started to drool onto the bed] Aaaaaaaaaah, keep going...Keep going...

Twilight: Errrrgh *she kept going faster and faster*

Derpy: [Derpy could barely speak due to the pressure of this great feeling] ...do it Twilight...Do it Twilight...

Twilight: cum...cum...cum..cum. cum! Cum! CUM!

Derpy: [the feeling on this rushing sensation to Derpy's vagina was so great that she by accident yelled out] DO IT NOW TWILIGHT!

Twilight: CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMS! [Just then cum started to spew out every where from Derpy's vagina and also from Twilight's horn. Just cum was just flowing through the house and some was even on the wall]

[Just then Twilight realize that this was a sex done perfectly well]

[Later on...Twilight and Derpy was both on the bed exhausted from their sex]

Derpy: *panting* You know what Twilight?

Twilight: *panting* ...What is it?

Derpy: *panting* We should have sex more often.

Twilight: I KNOW RIGHT?!


End file.
